Marble Donuts Coord
(マーブルドーナツ) was worn briefly by Mikan Shiratama in Episode 65 - The Da Vinci Coord. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord is similar to the Marble Donuts Spark Coord and the Marble Donuts Sweet Coord, the only difference being the color. User Appearance Dress A sky blue tank-top with a polka-dot pattern of white, light blue, orange, yellow, red, brown, and peach. Three layers of ruffled material traces the top on the right side of the chest, coming in white with a single line of magenta, a striping of sky blue, magenta, and white, and a final layer of pink and sky blue. Two pieces of ruffled material trace from the lower right corner and goes past the left shoulder and behind the neck on a pearl chain, attached to the collar on the neck. The top layer is white with magenta lining, attached to a striped layer of pink, white, and sky blue. The final layer is a stripe of dull black and sky blue. The collar is dark brown with two spots on it with a yellow hanging donut covered in magenta icing and dots of yellow, white, and light blue. Attached to each side of the torso is a large dark brown and gold split sleeve. It is accented by various sized stones of white, sky blue, yellow, and magenta. A piece of ruffled material lines the top and bottom and is white with stripes of magenta and sky blue. Comes with white gloves that have a spiked magenta cuff on top. The bracelet around the wrist is composed of gold donuts with cyan or magenta icing and tiny sprinkles. Stones of yellow, white, sky blue, and magenta cover the upper part of the glove. Bottoms A very thick, puffy pair of pumpkin-pants that resembles a donut. The top is pale pink with stones of white, sky blue, yellow, and magenta covering it. On the right side rests a big sky blue star lined by tiny pink dots and a border os gold. The band is dark brown with spots of white, pale yellow, pale orange, and light blue. The bottom part of the shorts are gold in color. Tied below the waist is a ribbon of white and magenta stripe with a sky blue line held by pearls with two lines of dull black surrounding it. Shoes White boots with witch-point toe. The heel and bottom is pale pink while large magenta diamonds make up the top half of the boot. The cuff is a white, sky blue, and magenta stripe with magenta lining. At the center of each boot are three donuts of tan; one has magenta icing, while the second is iced in cyan, and the last has dark brown. Each donut has sprinkles of sky blue, yellow, and white. Comes with sky blue stockings adorned by diagonal rows of dots that come in many colors, such as white, cyan, red, dark peach, yellow, teal, brown, pink, and dark purple. A pearl chain rests below each magenta cuff. Accessory A giant donut with brown icing, adorned by dots of pale yellow, sky blue, and white. Game is a Pop type Normal Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the hair accessory with Marble Donuts Spark Coord and the Marble Donuts Sweet Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Arcade Game Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Normal Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Mikan Coord Category:Anime Coord